sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrille LaBlanche
.]] Name: Cyrille LaBlanche Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Violetta, Debating, Her Mother, History, Foreign Culture, Long Walks, Birds, Berets. Appearance: Cyrille stands around 5'0" and weights around 104lb. The first thing one would notice if they ever saw Cyrille would be her large eyes with bright green iris. She has auburn hair that reaches down to the back of her ears. Her head has the shape of an oval and the chin curves smoothly in which it make it not look too pointy or round. She has a small nose and mouth which at first might seem odd to those that look at her face for too long as her eyes dominate it. She also has a little neck connecting her head to her small frame body. She has small hands and feet. Her habit of walking has led her to develop fairly strong muscles in her legs. She has light-colored skin. Her breasts, in addition to her small frame, make her seem much younger than she actually is. When it comes to clothing, Cyrille loves to wear jean skirts and is often seen with one on. She will wear jeans if the weather is too cold for skirts. For shirts she tends to wear halter tops, tanks tops and other clothing of that genre. She often chooses the color yellow or blue but can be seen in other colors. Also she detest the color orange. Cyrille is always seen with her olive green beret that her deceased grand-father gave to her a few days before his death. The outfit she wore on the day of the trip is her favourite outfit. It consists of a yellow tank top with a white undershirt, a jean skirt, sandles, and her ever-present beret. Biography: Cyrille LaBlanche was born on December 11, in Toulous, France. Her mother, a young woman named Josee Leblanche, became empregnated at the age of 18 by a man named Jean Pierre. This did not bode well for Jean, who did not want children, and refused to believe the child was his, leaving Josee to continue his studies. Thankfully, Josee's father took care of her and Cyrille, allowing Josee to finish her studys. During the day, Cyrille spent much time with her grand-father, developing a deep bond between the two. Cyrille would look up to her grand-father as if he was her father, never having any interest in meeting her biological father. however, her grand-father was old, and finally his age caught up to him. In his final days, he gave Cyrille an old green beret, an item that she still treasures to this day. The young girl quickly becomes violent with anyone who tries to damage the beret and holds a deep grudge to those that did so purposely but forgive those that did not know. While she has a protective nature of her beret she does not worry about handing it to someone she trust if she knows that they simply want to take a look at it or try it. Of course she does feel nervous if she has to lend it to anyone for whatever reason except for Violetta who she would meet later. After the passing of her grand-father, Cyrille's mother Josee made a decision to move to America, hoping to start over. Cyrille, having just begun school and made friends, didn't want to leave, but in the end she gave in to her mother's wishes, although she did so reluctantly. America was an unexpected place for the young French girl, especially because at the time she didn't understand English. School was hard for her at first due to her poor English skills, but she would learn over time. It was during this time Cyrille would meet her two best friends Rachael and Violetta. She initially started as a tag-along, but the 3 would quickly become friends. At age 7, she confessed to Violetta that she had a crush on her. This was naturally taken by most as children playing, but Cyrille felt that it went deeper than this. She had grown up with her mother reading love stories to her, and decided the one who made her happy was the one for her. That person, at least in Cyrille's mind, was Violetta. Junior high was a large step in Cyrille's life. Now fluent in English, she became a proud, optimistic, and talkative individual. It was in this stage of her life she would take an interest in bird-watching, often taking long walks to see if she could spot any birds. She also gained an interest in history, specifically about various cultures and their histories and practises. The relationship between her and Violetta remained, with most people accepting their sexual orientation. Her mother did not try to intervene or change Cyrille, which made Cyrille love her mother more than she ever had. Although it rarely came up, whenever someone used Cyrille's sexuality as a direct insult, she would often react violently, as would Rachael, who at this point was their unofficial protector. High school, while still a fairly large step, didn't feel as big as her transition into junior high. She changed very little, still holding onto her sense of pride and optimism. Bird-watching was still a favorite passtime, which over the years made her patient, as well as having an increased sense of awareness. Her relationship with Violetta was still holding strong, and Cyrille even had thought abour proposing to her once they had graduated, a secret she has only shared with Rachael. She joined the debate club, finding that she enjoyed it very much, and will often engage in friendly debates at every oppurtunity. While she was very extroverted in nature, her circle of friend remained small, a fact she was ok with, as she felt comfortable with those she had befriended over the years. Outside of her school activities and hobbies, she spends a lot of time with her mother, who engage in various activities together. She still to this day visits her grand-father's grave whenever the two return to France. Like her grand-father, she has collected a vast amount of berets. Advantages: Cyrille has a strong will and cannot be easily tempted. Her debate club also gave her the ability to express her opinion easily and is she quite capable in debating with others. Her bird watching and long walks have given her a large amount of patience and better awareness. Disadvantages: Cyrille tends to be aggressive and sometimes might not think things through. She also has a few triggers that can send her into a small rage. The triggers are damaging her grand-father's beret, insulting Violetta, her mother or Rachael and last openly make fun of her sexuality. Last she holds a protective nature of her best friend and Violetta and might put herself in danger for them. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 62 Designated Weapon: Cat Ears Conclusion: (Danya has doodled an extremely graphic design of two large-breasted naked women, one wearing a set of cat ears, engaged in something suspiciously lewd, with the caption "I wish") The above biography is as written by SRJJJB. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: SRJJJB Kills: None Killed By: Reiko Ishida Collected Weapons: Cat ears (issued, discarded) Allies: Saul Fetteralf, Garry Villette, Miranda Merchant Enemies: Sally Connelly Mid-game Evaluation: Cyrille woke up around the base of the mountain, and within minutes she'd started crying. Wiping away the tears, she opened her bag up and found her 'weapon'; some cat ears. She immediately threw the useless item away, then heard a voice cry out. She approached the sound, coming across Saul Fetteralf, but before she could get near him, Garry Villette turned up, forcing her to hide. After a few minutes of waiting, Cyrille came out of her hiding place and approached the pair, introducing herself and announcing that she was trying to find her girlfriend, Violetta Lindsberg. Immediately afterwards, Miranda Merchant arrived, Cyrille helping to reassure the girl. When Saul announced that the group would be moving out, Cyrille thought it would be best to take shelter in a cave, as opposed to Miranda's idea of looking for a building. However, Saul disagreed with Cyrille's idea and the group left the area to find the ranger station instead. The group's journey didn't go as planned as they had made a wrong turn somewhere, something that Cyrille pointed out to Saul. She then noticed a cave entrance nearby, running off to enter it, much to the groups exasperation. When she got inside, she immediately realised that it was a big mistake and exited the tunnel straight away, apologising to the rest of her group and walking in the direction she thought the ranger station would be in. However, she didn't wait for the others to follow and ended up leaving them behind. Soon after leaving the tunnel, Cyrille encountered Reiko Ishida and wanted to ask her about Violetta. Reiko, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Cyrille and started to walk off. Cyrille, still demanding answers, followed Reiko and placed a hand on her shoulder, which angered the girl and made her shove Cyrille away. Then as Reiko started to walk off again, Cyrille saw her tread on her treasured beret, which had fallen off her head. Cyrille immediately went into a rage and started to attack Reiko, punching at the girl. Reiko, while defending herself, drew her sai and mortally stabbed Cyrille in the back. Sally Connelly then arrived and immediately set upon trying to kill Reiko. Cyrille, realising the mistake she'd made in attacking Reiko in the first place, helped Reiko take down and kill Sally. After Sally's death, Garry arrived and tried to help her. Cyrille knew her time was running near, so she handed Garry her beret, requesting that he find Violetta and give it to her, before finally dying. Post-Game Evaluation: Smart move, G62, you went and got yourself killed over a hat. If that wasn't a big waste of a life, then I don't know what is. Memorable Quotes: * "Excuse me… Boys? Hi I’m Cyrille… I’m not playing I’m just trying to find someone… Can… Can I stick with you guys? I got stupid cat ears as my weapon so I’m unarmed." '- Cyrille's first words on the island, spoken to Saul Fetteralf and Garry Villette as she approached them.' * "GRANDPA! BITCH! GET OFF MY GRANDFATHER'S BERET!" '- Cyrille loses it when Reiko Ishida accidentally steps on the hat in question.' * "Garry... Garry listen to me... I don't think I'll... I'll be able to repeat myself... Find Violetta... Give her my beret... Tell her that I love her... But please... Most of all... Don't let her seek revenge... It wasn't Reiko's fault... Don't hold any anger towards her... Just help Violetta... That's all..." '- instructing Garry Villette on what to do, moments before she dies.' Other/Trivia *As far as posting order was concerned, Cyrille actually died after Daniel Vaughan. However, since her death was supposed to be straight after Sally Connelly in-game, hers and Daniel's positions were swapped around for the announcement. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cyrille, in chronological order. The Past: *Grave of a Guardian Pre-Game: *And the Hits Keep Coming V4: *The 8-Ball Knows *Extinguishing the Light of the Future *Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cyrille LaBlanche. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I... I'm sorry, I just... I've got something in my eye, that's all... - Stark *Extremely well written. Cyrille's adventures were really interesting to read and... well... I must admit that the bit with the poodle and the going home to grandpa got me a little teary eyed. It's a good death and sets a good standard for how death posts should be written. - selphie_trabia *I agree. It's probably one of the most tragic deaths in V4 so far. The bits about the poodle and the beret were handled well and were really sad. Keep it up. - General Goose *While the early deaths of v4, bar a few, were good deaths, this one blew them all out of the water. Everything was handled perfectly, from her flashback to her final words. Good Job Sky. - gambit508 *To be honest, I didn't really care for this character. The death was nice, but it felt a bit grabby. It's among the best so far, but not ''the ''best. - Inky *I'm going to fly against the flock here. Cyrille's death annoyed me because it was forced too strongly. The symbolism was directly explained a few times during the death, and Cyrille's forgiveness of her killer didn't really feel natural, especially given that she had so much to lose herself. Her ending felt reached hastily, which is odd considering that she was heroed in as part of a deal. I guess the whole thing felt more like an attempt to provoke certain reactions than a natural scene that could lead to them, and that, coupled with some heavy campaigning come awards time, rubbed me the wrong way. I think Cyrille had a lot more potential but in the end became a fodder character like many in the early game. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students